


Red Illusion

by ElfieRae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Holiday, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masterbation, Missing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/ElfieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…hate valentines day." Pale lips parted as he mumbled softly to himself after a cheery blond girl wished for him to have a 'Happy Valentine's Day' with his loved ones. Of course she didn't know that his 'loved one' wasn't here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Skully for our non-Vaday-v-day gifts to one another. Listened to "All Around Me" by Flyleaf the whole time I was writing. I don't think this was looked over by anyone else but me, I'm c/ping the text from the other sites to here. So um... yeah. Love you babe! <3

  


"…hate valentines day." Pale lips parted as he mumbled softly to himself after a cheery blond girl wished for him to have a 'Happy Valentine's Day' with his loved ones. Of course she didn't know that his 'loved one' wasn't here, that his 'loved one' was two states away from him. Nor did she know that despite how much he _loathed_ this hallmark-created holiday that he wanted to actually be able to celebrate it, or rather, celebrate what it was supposed to represent, even if it made his stomach churn.

Everything within the store was decorated with reds and pinks, and while he enjoyed the color red, pairing it with pink and then slopping it all over everything just made it look as if someone's pepto-filled stomach had exploded. He sighed, feeling a headache coming on as he pushed past the heavy plastic doors. He quickly headed over to his locker and pulled out his pea coat and scarf, un-tucking the hood of his red hoodie once they were on, before reaching back into his locker and grabbing the white, glitter decorated gift bag.

Sasuke shut his locker and clocked out, shoving his name badge into the pocket of his khakis as he walked back through the double doors. He glanced around, scowling when he saw a couple cuddling as they looked over the books, the girl trying to pick one out to read. He turned down the main walk-way, heading for the exit closest to the employee parking area. He stopped when he heard Sakura laughing as she headed down the walk-way towards him, her emerald eyes moving up to his own darks ones even as she nodded, listening to the girl who was walking beside her. She quickly excused herself and walked over to him, a red and black bag dangling on her fingers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke." She smiled at him, lifting the bag she was carrying up, holding it out to him. Sasuke couldn't help but give the hint of a smile back in return as he lifted his own bag up for her to take as well. They had decided, since she had recently broken up with the guy whom she had been dating, and Naruto was too far away to actually celebrate the day with him, they would exchange gifts. It was something small and simple between two friends, and it made her happy, so he had agreed.

"Happy Valentines Day." He repeated as they switched bags, Sasuke already knowing that his own contained a small, scruffy red bear. Sakura, of course, knew she had the small stuffed dog that she had asked for, but Sasuke had also purchased the bigger bear that the rosette had pointed out to him, stating that it was from Naruto, and the small box of heart shaped candies were from them both.

He watched as she opened the bag and moved the tissue paper around, a bright smile curling up onto her lips when she saw the gifts. "Aww! Thank you! You guys didn't have-" She started, but instead of finishing, she stepped forward and slipped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug somewhat startled, but still it felt nice. The small amount of warmth radiating off her reminded him that Naruto wasn't there with him, and that he missed his 'personal-heater' more than what he let on. Despite what everyone thought, Sasuke did enjoy human contact, as long as he wasn't being mauled. Sakura gave one last squeeze before pulling away, her eyes a little glassy when she looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" She asked, pulling out the small box of chocolates she had received and opened it carefully, her eyes on him the entire time. Sasuke slowly lifted the bag up and stuck his hand inside. He felt the smooth fur of the bear he had promised he would keep on his dresser should she buy it for him, as well as a box. Raven brows furrowed down as he pushed the tissue paper to the side, revealing his red bear who was now attached to an orange one by the paw and a box of condoms with a vibrating ring. He quickly glanced up at her, a brow arched in somewhat surprise.

Sakura laughed. "I thought you both would appreciate those much more than candy, since neither of you really like sweets. I couldn't very well buy you something girlie." She stepped closer to him, not wanting anyone to overhear them should anyone be listening, not that they were talking about anything special. "And you gave me the last of yours when I went to visit Shino." Her cheeks flushed with the memory. "Now you'll have some when Naruto's here for the summer, plus a little extra."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, knowing that it had taken a lot for her to buy them, especially since they both knew everyone who worked here, even if she was a tomboy and could handle herself; she was still a girl after all. "Thank you." He bowed slightly, unable to keep himself from doing so naturally when he thanked anyone when he truly meant it. This caused Sakura to blush a little bit more. It was Sakura who had stirred the want to even celebrate this stupid made up holiday to begin with. He couldn't help but understand her loneliness and her want to have someone shower her with attention; his own want probably rivaling her own. Being apart from Naruto for so long always took its toll on him, some days more than others, and while he hid it from the world, it didn't mean that it wasn't there. Sometimes Sakura was more perceptive than she let on, which was why he believed she suggested exchanging gifts. He just wished he could give her more, she deserved it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner?" Sakura asked, pulling his attention back to her. "Shikamaru is going to meet me there, and I think Tenten and Lee are going to be there as well. I think you would enjoy it." She added, reaching for the zipper on her jacket. "We could at least get drunk and forget about how lonely we are?" She offered, seeing the indecisiveness in the midnight depths.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I promised Kiba I would keep him company when he got off work. Plus I think Naruto might be on, but that depends on what he and Neji decide to do, I'm pretty sure Naruto's going to have to guide him through the night and entertain that girl he has a crush on, _after_ he finishes studying." He snorted, an amused curl turning up the corner of his mouth. Sakura snickered. "I don't think Neji would make it through the night without him." Sakura laughed lightly nodding in agreement as she finished bundling herself up against the cold they were going to run into outside.

"Alright." Sakura agreed, knowing that if there was a chance that Naruto would be able to be online for more than just a few minutes here and there, then Sasuke wouldn't want to miss it. He'd probably go home and play a videogame until the other was online before bed. "If you change your mind, just lemme know." She paused, then slipped closer to give him another hug, which he returned. "Thank you." She smiled up at him when they parted. "I'll see you on Tuesday! Be careful driving in the snow!"

"You too, have fun tonight." Sasuke allowed himself to smile slightly as he watched Sakura walk off, Shikamaru waiting for her at the entrance. The brunette waved at him, and he nodded back, buttoning up his jacket before following the path that the rosette had just taken. Once he reached his car, he opened his door and sat down, setting the bag from Sakura into the passengers seat. Not bothering to wait for his car to warm up, Sasuke bucked up and peeled out of the large parking lot, heading back to his apartment, which wasn't but a few minutes away.

He let his mind drift slowly, wondering just what he was going to do once he got home and showered, but then figured he would simply play World of Warcraft until Kiba got off work, then he'd talk to Naruto when the other went to bed. A sigh slipped past his lips when he thought about what he could, what he _would_ be doing when he got home if Naruto _was_ there. His lips curled up when a few flashes of their last time together before the blond had returned to school danced to the front of his mind. What he wouldn't give for Naruto to jump him as soon as he set foot into his empty apartment. Sasuke scowled immediately after, cursing Sakura for rubbing off on him. Sometimes it annoyed him how much influence the girl had on him, though usually it was for his own damn good.

Before he even realized it, he was home and unlocking the front door. Stepping inside, Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Somehow _someone_ always knew when he got home and managed to text him before he could shut the door behind him. Pulling out his phone and seeing that he had two texts, Sasuke quickly stripped himself of his scarf and jackets, dropping the small device down onto his bed beside the bag that contained Sakura's gifts so he could pull off his work shirt and toss it onto his computer chair for tomorrow. Picking his phone back up, he slipped it open.

The first text was from Kiba; _'Stupid fucking people! Why do they feel the need to MAKEOUT while standing at the till getting their fucking chickflick! I HATE fucking valentines day!'_ He snorted, knowing just how his best friend felt, even if sometimes Naruto tended to drag him into giving their cashier a show as well. He kicked off his shoes near his desk and pulled off his socks before navigating to the second text, which was from Naruto; _'I miss you so bad. My hand keeps wandering into my pants. I can't even study without the thought of your heat wrapping around me better than my hand ever could. I want you to pretend I'm there, inside you, which is where I want to be right now.'_ A wave of warmth pulsed through him, the lingering cold from outside instantly pushed from his fingertips as he stared down at the illuminated screen. He could feel his cock twitch a bit. The knowledge that Naruto was in the library studying for an exam, people all around him while he was touching himself sent sparks to tiptoe on his spine. Of course he couldn't stop his mind from supplying images of the last time they started something in public, and the same wave of heat that flushed him then, washed over him again. He knew how much Naruto could get turned on when they started or _finished_ things in public; but just what had prompted the other to do so this time while alone, and then tell him so, made Sasuke stop thinking almost entirely.

He had forgotten the email he had sent Naruto with pictures of himself that he had taken when he was drunk the night before attached. Another warm wave rolled over him, and the cold outside was long forgotten. He cursed the fact that he was more social when drunk, and when Naruto was around, he was certainly more open, to _anything_. His chest ached slightly, the want to have Naruto there with him now returning full force. The last bit of his fiancés text whispered against his ear; _'..pretend I'm there, inside you…'_ His brain did just that, causing his pulse to quicken and his body to heat up a bit more.

Growling, Sasuke tossed his phone down on the foot of his bed as he reached for his pajama pants. He couldn't believe that a simple text from Naruto was getting him this worked up, that his mind seemed to be going all out in trying to work with the tiny dobe he was _positive_ Naruto had inserted into his head just to mess with him while he was away. _'You can't ever have 'too much' dobe inside you, asshole.'_ He scoffed, then turned to head into the bathroom to take a shower, but his body didn't seem to want to listen, as instead, he just stood there, fingers resting against the edge of his drawer.

Slowly he turned back, glancing down into it once it was open, dark eyes settling on the kitchen towel that was in a roll, half buried in the back of it. Of course the idiot had to leave the dildo they had purchased out on top of his dresser for when Sasuke returned once he'd dropped Naruto off at school, a little sticky note; 'Naruto's replacement/temporary penis (don't get too attached to it, Bastard!)' stuck to the side of it. He scoffed again, slamming the drawer and briskly walking into the bathroom.

Undressing and hanging his work pants on the back of the door, Sasuke climbed into the shower, a scowl marring his features until the scorching water quickly eased the tension from his body. The hard jets pressed into the muscles of his upper back and neck, feeling like deft fingers moving over his skin. His eyes drifted closed and he pressed his hand against the opposing wall to brace himself as the tiredness he had been fighting all day slowly crept up on him. Leaning forward, Sasuke forced the jets to move down his back, pausing when they hit a particularly tight spot before continuing on. It wasn't until they were on his lower back, the sharp sting of the hot water running down between his firm cheeks, teasing the sensitive tissue there, did he realize that he _was_ imaging that the water to be fingers. _Naruto's_ fingers to be more accurate. The last time they were in the shower together the blond had massaged the tension from his back before he massaged something else with his tongue.

A soft groan lurched up the creamy column, but it was caught and forced back down, Sasuke scowling at himself. He could feel his cock pulse with the images that now flooded his brain and he straightened, reaching for the shampoo. He didn't want to be in the shower for too long, and now that the warmth in his chest had returned, he was getting hot. He scrubbed his head and his body, not too quickly but not slowly either, and stepped under the spray to rinse off. When his fingers brushed against his half hard shaft, easing the suds from the coarse curls surrounding the base, it twitched and pulsed, Sasuke cursing the fact that Naruto could get to him even when he wasn't here. He had to of sent that text on purpose. He knew that it would stick in Sasuke's brain and turn itself over. There went that tiny dobe again, poking his brain in all the right places. He could see Naruto sitting at the thick wood table, books covering the top as he leaned over them, one hand forcing a pencil to move over the paper in his notebook, the other pressing against his own hard shaft, a groan, his name, spilling over sun-kissed lips in a whisper.

 _"Sssasukeehhaah.."_

Long fingers glided easily over the velvety skin, teasing it as they moved along the thick vein lining the underside which was slowly increasing its throbbing to match the tempo his heart had set. The heat that was slowly rolling off him was easily becoming too much, and he was forced to stop, his eyes opening to slits. There was no way he was going to be able to calm himself down without feeling frustrated now. Damn the dobe and his ability to be fucking sexy, even in his head. Shutting off the water, Sasuke grabbed his towel and climbed out, quickly running it over his skin, his mind not too worried about drying off at the moment and instead focused on the tanned fingers running through wheat hued curls on their way under the moron's pants. He could see Naruto's hips lift off his hair when they circled around his base.

Tightening his jaw, Sasuke opened the bathroom door and stalked out, heading right for his dresser as he tossed the towel onto the bed, not really caring to make a mess. Even if he was focused on one thing at the moment, somehow he managed to think a little bit ahead. Grabbing up the rolled kitchen towel and the half empty bottle of strawberry flavored lube, Sasuke tossed them onto the bed as well, then stared down at it as he always did. Slowly he closed his eyes, allowing the images to flood his brain, but instead of it just being Naruto sitting at the table, he was now there in front of the other, a grin spread over whiskered cheeks as crystal blue orbs traveled up along the line of his own body until they were locked onto his.

Slowly his fingers moved, in time with the vivid image in his brain, following the path that Naruto's fingers were taking as they slipped up under his shirt, his short nails dragging up over his taut muscles until they reached his nipple. He pinched and rolled it between the pads of his fingers, tugging on it until he hissed silently before dragging his nails almost painfully back down bending slightly when he reached his thigh. The small sting of his own nails against the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh sent a wave of heat over him again, and his mind provided the image of Naruto biting on the soft skin, teeth tugging as he pulled back and moved up higher, closer to where his touch was most wanted right now. A grin spread over sun-kissed lips before they were against the creamy skin once more.

A soft groan left the pale body as Sasuke leaned back against his dresser, his head dropping back a bit as he allowed himself to speed everything up in his mind so that Naruto's fingers matched his own, slowly teasing the base of cock, which was throbbing out in the open air. He wished he could feel his fiancé's mouth on him, the heat and sparks that Naruto's tongue provided, but instead he felt his cool fingers gliding over the tip, collecting the precum and spreading it back down over the shaft. Slowly his fingers curled around it, one by one, his grip tightening as he went. Sparks danced along the edges of his consciousness, the heat radiating off him seemed to hover in the space just above his skin, the air feeling thick around him; he was panting. A bead of sweat rolled down the pale chest, picking up rogue drops of water and creating a cool path in its wake.

It only took a few minutes of his slow strokes to get his hips moving, his body wanting to push forward even as he attempted to draw it out, to tease himself as Naruto would be. Conceding defeat, Sasuke allowed himself to halt in his own ministrations to pick up the lube and squirt some onto his curled fingers, the thick liquid like ice against his heated skin. He stepped forward and placed his knee onto his bed, his other hand pressing into the comforter just past it while he leaned forward, head dipping down when his slickened fingers ran against the taunt skin of his entrance. Pale lips parted but no sound escaped except for a heavy breath, which was pulled back in just as quickly when not one, but three fingers were inserted, moving to spread the lubrication around. He knew, as well as Naruto, that he didn't need and preparation, he enjoyed the spark of pain from the sudden thick intrusion, and knowing that, the blond always used it against him, so Sasuke used it against himself.

A soft breath left his lips when he retraced his fingers, knowing that he wasn't going to get off with such a small substitute compared to what he was used to. Instead, he crawled up onto the bed all the way, his damp towel underneath him as he picked up the edge of the smaller one and tugged. The kitchen cloth unrolled and a bight red dildo landed a little heavier than he expected in front of him. Narrowing his eyes at it, Sasuke reached forward and picked it up with his already sullied fingers and spread the remainder of the sweet smelling liquid over the silicone appendage. He arched his spine while dragging his hand and the dildo back towards him, eyes drifting closed again as his mind supplied the images that he needed, that he wanted.

Naruto would tease him of course, dangle what he wanted in front, or in this case, behind, him, rubbing the tip of his penis against his twitching entrance a few times before a grunt of annoyance left the pale body. Then he'd force his way inside in one quick, sharp thrust of his hips. The groan that left Sasuke's lips was deep and guttural, his body rocked back into the molded sex toy in his fist, his cock twitched beneath him. Ignoring his body's want to meet his end too quickly, Sasuke slowly pulled the dildo out from him, leaving just the tip to press against the ring of muscles, which he clenched before pressing it back inside, this time a little slower. He kept this languid pace. He could feel the sparks of pleasure seep along his nerves as his veins slowly carried his heated blood throughout his body; the beads of sweat glistening on his skin were lapped at by the cool air which seemed just out of reach. It felt as if Naruto were there, leaning over him, his warmth over-heating him to a wonderful degree.

Sasuke rocked back, feeling his orgasm prickling at his senses, but he stilled, lowering himself down onto his shoulder, his right arm beneath him, his hand instantly wrapping around his erection, ass up in the air as he pushed the faux penis back inside his entrance with a grunt. He teased himself, the pads of his fingers running over his tip before slipping along the underside of his shaft. Another soft groan sounded in the otherwise quiet of his room, and he wished he had put on music like Naruto would have, but the thought was swept from his brain as quickly as it had entered. Pulling in quick, short breaths as the comforter hindered his breathing, cheek pressed roughly into the mattress, Sasuke let his knees slide along the smooth material of his bedding, his chest and nipples rubbing almost teasingly against the cool cloth as he forced himself to keep his rear-end presented to the body that wasn't there. He pulled his hips forward then pushed back, meeting himself halfway and completely with his first, the soft silicone pressing against his prostate and causing a deep and smooth grunt to force its way out of him.

His movements sped up from there, hips rocking back and forth, one fist around his own cock, jerking up and down until his palm smoothed over the head, his other holding tightly onto the base of the faux appendage as he slammed it into him as Naruto would be if he were here, only giving himself a few slow thrusts as the blond would to throw him off. Again, his muscles tightened, jolts of electricity tiptoed along the edges of his being, slowly swirling inward to the deep heat in his lower abdomen. His shoulder ached, wrist hurt, but the pain only fueled the pleasure dancing around inside him. He could almost feel Naruto's warmth pressing against his back, the other's breath fanning over his ear nearly in time with his own pants. The air weighed down upon him, his body ached for the contact he knew wouldn't come, but all the same, his nerves tingled, the sensation starting in his extremities before washing inward, creeping along his limbs and making them feel heavy.

Sasuke's spine arched, back curved at an angle that would have been hard for him to achieve if he hadn't been bent that way before, his chest pressed hard into the mattress, raven locks clung to his neck, his cheeks. The only thing he could hear was his heavy pants as he rocked into the red pleasure. His throat was dry, voice gruff with each soft groan that poured out of him unhindered. Slowly, slowly the sensations over took him, pooled in his center before exploding outward, numbing everything in gratification. He groaned deeply, raven brows curling up slightly as the murmur of his lover's name mingled in with the sharp intake of air. His cock twitched and pulsed, pushing out his cum in thick spurts onto the towel, hands never stilling in their movements as wave after wave of his orgasm flowed through him.

It wasn't until the hypersensitivity set in and every light touch against the velvety skin of his cock caused him to jerk away while also rocking into it. He wanted more, he _needed_ it, but it was always like this. He couldn't be satisfied by mere toys and his own hand, he couldn't settle for doing it himself when he had had attention lavished upon him like it never had been before. But he would have to wait until later when he was readying for bed. Pulling the dildo from himself, he set it down on the towel as he climbed back into his hands and knees, eyes slowly opening to view the mess he'd made. He'd have to take anther shower, that was certain, and hopefully before his fiancé called him when he went to bed.

Rolling over, away from Naruto's 'replacement', Sasuke lay on his back, eyes staring up unfocused at the ceiling, a smirk curling up onto his lips while he allowed his hands to move over his body just as Naruto's would once they were done. He closed his eyes when his fingers dipped into his navel, one after another in a line as they moved upward along the center of his torso. He could only hope that Naruto had gotten to relieve himself as he had.

 _'Happy Valentine's day, Dobe.'_


End file.
